Lonely Love
by Tina-Chan123
Summary: Emil can't help but feel lonely without Richter. He was always there to help him, to keep him going. But now that he's trapped inside the Ginnungagap, what will he do? Warning! Hardcore Yaoi Boy X Boy action in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Richter..._

Why was it all Emil could think about? Even during the end of they're journey, he'd _kissed _Marta. But had felt nothing, whatsoever. As a matter of fact... It killed him to hear her say she loved him. He didn't want to hurt Marta, not one bit. She was his first friend- his _Best_ friend, and she'd done so much for him... But he had no romantic chemistry for her. Emil let out an exasperated sigh as he turned to face his over optimistic friend. It'd been 2 years since they'd finished they're journey, and 2 years since he'd seen.. Well, Richter. He was sad that Richter couldn't bask in the wonderful new world that had been created. Everything was better, and best of all, the monsters didn't attack nearly as much. Marta blinked and looked at Emil curiously, as she poked his arm.

" Hey, Emil? Are you alright? I mean, you've just kinda been sitting there staring at me for a few minutes now with that blank expression on your face. It's starting to scare me.. " Emil paused and then smiled sadly.

" Ah, I'm sorry Marta. I'm just.. A bit distracted. " He mumbled while turning to face the sparkling lake. It was starting to get dark out, and he realized what his friend might be thinking. " ..It's getting late, we should go home. " Marta smiled slyly and latched her arm to his and began nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder.

" Your getting a bit ahead of yourself, aren't you? We can do that _later._ Can't we enjoy the sunset now? " Emil cursed under his breath_. _The exact thing he'd been trying to avoid came up because he wanted to go home early? How had _that _happened.. Emil shook his head.

" Nah, I'm sorry Marta.. I just remembered I'm um.. Going to see Lloyd soon. " Marta scowled.

" Damn it, Lloyd! " Emil winced and then looked away. _Note to self: Apologize to Lloyd later_. he thought to himself. Soon Marta released Emil's and huffed in annoyance. " Fine then. I'll see you later. " she muttered, as she turned on her heel and began to walk down to the shore line. Emil frowned. _On second thought, maybe I should apologize to Marta later, too.. _he added to his mental list of apologies. He felt guilty about lying to Marta, but he had decided it was better than rejecting her completely. She'd be heartbroken- and he wouldn't be able to muster the strength to face her again. He sighed and then turned away from where Marta had stormed off to. He began to wander deep into thought. He missed Richter. He wanted to be see him, to be able to talk to him, ..To be able to _touch _him. Emil blushed at that last thought, as he shook his head in embarrassment. He hadn't meant that the way it sounded. ..Had he? Pushing this aside, Emil finally decided on what he'd do. Since Richter was on his mind so much, he decided he'd go to the Other Worldly Gate and pay Richter a 'visit.' He did this nearly once every month, and it was the happiest days of those months. He'd talk to Richter about how his life was going.. And how Marta would get a bit to close for his liking. Sometimes he'd ask Richter how he was doing.. But.. Of course he couldn't answer. This only made Emil upset. So, without much effort, Emil began to walk down past the gates of Altamira. He smiled to himself as he walked over to a clear spot and spotted a Rheaird, which he tended to borrow from Lloyd from time to time. Now was one of those times. He sat on the seat and got himself comfortable before setting of into the sky. It churned from side to side sometimes, but other than that it was pretty convenient. Not far down Emil spotted the small island with giant rocks shaped like tomb stones with strange markings on them- the Other Worldly Gate. He smiled as he jerked down of the controls, and felt himself rush downward. I drew close to the island, and then quickly jerked back on the brakes, causing it to land smoothly onto the island's surface. He parked it quickly and then scurried over to one of the smaller rocks, as he gazed up at the larger rocks.

" ..Richter. I..I.. I came back. " he smiled nervously and then began to swing his feet back in forth. For once, he wasn't quite sure what to say. He's mind was oddly.. Blank. " ..I um.. ran away from Marta again today.. " He added, fidgeting nervously the way he'd always done in front of Richter. " ..I think she's mad at me but.. I really wanted to come see- er, talk to you. " Emil's shoulder's slouched. This time was different. He was.. Sad to be near this place. In fact.. He was near to tears. This was wrong. Oh so wrong. Why was he so upset all of a sudden..? Emil sniffed and felt himself choking back a sob as tears began to stream down his cheeks. " A-ah.. No.. Wait, I'm not crying! u-um.. Richter I.. " he rubbed his eyes sadly as he continued to cry. " ..I-I'm so sorry Richter.. I.. I come to visit you and I just suddenly.. Do this. ..I'm not sure why I.. " He shook his head. " ..No.. I do know.. " He sniffed again and laid his head in his hands. " ..Because I miss you, Richter. I really, really do. ..I can't.. Go on knowing your not here! With me!" he suddenly cried out, his eyes starting to get red from crying so hard. " P-Please Richter! ..C-Come back..! " he stuttered out not so loudly. He knew it was impossible. Richter had to be in the Ginnungagap at all times, otherwise demons would escape from Niflheim.. And destroy this world. Emil sighed and stood up quietly, as he began to walk towards one of the rocks. He pressed his hand against it, and then his forehead, as if trying to see Richter in spirit. Even if it meant giving up all his power in return, he wished he could see Richter with all his heart. Suddenly, a deep teal light began to shine over the markings of the rocks, and Emil stood there, unsure of what to do. He tried to pull his hand away from the rock, but he couldn't. It was as if it was sticking to him like glue. No, more like a_ leech_. Pain began to flow throughout Emil's body- immense pain that felt like his entire well being was being sucked out. .._Maybe it was. _He suddenly felt sick, and as he began to collapse to the ground, a man began to step closer and closer to him. He was in to much pain to see the man's face, and he eventually gave in, letting himself get dozier and dozier. Not many minutes later, be faded into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_To have him embraced in my arms..._

_To have his hands running through my hair..._

_To have his soft lips caressing mine..._

_Would be pure bliss._

--

Emil groaned slightly in his sleep as he turned over and opened his eyes slowly. He was exhausted, and had no memory of what had happened over the past few hours- If that was how long he'd been out cold for. He yawned and gave a small stretch as he sat up in a oddly comfortable bed. It wasn't like his bed at his and Marta's bed- but more like the bed's he used to use along his journey.. Inn bed's. He blinked, and then glanced around frantically. He was in a inn. And an extremely fancy one at that- the Altermira hotel for upper class. Who had brought him here? He questioned to himself quietly, still trying to figure out what the heck had happened and why he'd passed out in the first place.

" Have a nice rest? " An oddly familiar voice called out from behind his bed curtains. Despite the soothing, kind voice, Emil clung to his blankets like a frightened kitten. Who _was _that?

" U-um.. Very nice... " Emil managed to squeak out in his shy, frightened voice.

" Glad to hear it. " the other man mumbled out. " You might want to change out of those clothes, though. The got filthy when you fell. Emil blinked. _I fell? _He questioned again, as he looked down at his dirty clothes. Quietly, he glanced over at the fresh pair of clothes stacked in a neat pile at the end of his bed. Immediately, he ripped his shirt off and held up the new white one. It was so clean, the sun reflected off it and sort of hurt Emil's eyes. he smiled a bit, even though this was an odd situation. This man had saved him, so he figured he couldn't be that bad. He pulled the fresh T-shirt over his head and did up the front buttons, then quickly proceeded to take off his pants. The Bed curtains were extremely thick and blocked out most of the sun, so he figured the man wouldn't be able to see him changing. Emil pulled the clean pants on and folded his dirty ones. He wasn't quite sure where to put them, so he gathered up his courage and began to shift the bed curtains away so he could leave his bed.

" U-u-um.. Excuse me.. Where do I- " Emil blinked and then glanced around the room. It was completely empty. He paused and then laid his dirty clothes on the bed behind him, then sighed. The man must had already left, yet he hadn't even gotten to thank sighed and shook his head. " Ah well.. I wonder if this room has it's own bathroom? I need a shower... " he added, taking a strand of hair and twirling in with his fingers. Without much looking, Emil found a door and, as he suspected, the room contained a toilet, a sink, and a rather fancy shower / bath tub. He entered the room and undid his shirt again, not noticing the quiet sound of water hissing out of the shower. he smiled and removed the rest of his clothing and then walked towards the shower absent mindlessly. He gripped the side of the shower curtain and thrust it side ways, just as he heard a man shift inside. Emil's eyes widened as his face turned crimson in both surprise and happiness. there stood Richter, in all his nude glory, dripping wet with water.

" Emil? What the hell are you doing?! " He yelled, shocked that the timid boy had done such a perverted thing. Emil's eyes grew as big as saucers, as he realized that he, too, was naked. Richter's gaze fell down to Emil's fairly small length and blinked. Emil blushed harshly as he grabbed a towel and shakingly thrust it around his waist.

" D-DON'T STARE AT I-I-IT..!! " he whined, turning away from his long lost friend. " G-geez..! A..And p-p-p-..put a towel on, would you? " Richter smiled and gave a small laugh.

" Oh no, you burst in on my shower and your telling me what to do? Forget it, you owe me 2 now. " Emil felt his face flush more and he hesitantly looked over his shoulder at Richter, who, had not yet put a towel on.

" I-I'm s-s-sorry.. I didn't hear.. T-the shower going.. A-and.. " Emil shut his eyes tightly. " P-please just put a towel on! " he pleaded. Richter raised his eye brow.

" Why? I'm taking a shower. " Emil shook his head.

" b-b-b-but..! " Richter blinked.

" but? "

" I-I want to hug you..!! " Emil finally burst out, blushing even darker. Richter blinked again.

" ..Emil..? "

" I-It's been so long since I've s-..seen you.. I.. " Emil sniffed softly. " ..I-I want to hug you. " Richter sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He hated when Emil gave him the cute boy act. Only, it wasn't really an 'act', it was how Emil truly acted. But.. It still bugged him when Emil started to cry like this. Mostly because it was usually his fault. Resentfully, Richter turned the shower off and pulled a towel around his waist as he stepped out of the shower.

" Alright, alright. All cove- " Emil immediately tackled Richter in response, and nuzzled his face into Richter's chest, causing him to blush lightly. " E..Emil.. " he whispered slowly, as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's torso.

" ..I.. I missed you so much. " Emil mumbled, practically cherishing the feel of Richter's toned chest pressing against his cheek.

" ..To be honest.. I.. I missed you, too. " Richter whispered back into Emil's ear, causing him to shudder involuntarily. Emil blushed and then gripped Richter's back. The feel of his breath on his own neck felt incredible, and, to his dismay, the moment was ruined by his 'little friend' slowly growing erect. Emil blushed harshly and shoved Richter away, hoping he didn't notice. " What, clinging to me one second and shoving me away the next, what do you want from me? " He chuckled, but deep down sounded a bit hurt. Emil stared at the ground and mumbled something before shifting from one foot to the other nervously. " what? " Richter asked, confused.

" I-I said.. I-If I didn't push you away then.. It would.. push into your.. " he looked away, practically dying of embarrassment.

" What would push into my what? " Richter asked again, confused. Emil shut his eyes tightly again.

" M-my boner would push into your t-t-thigh! " Richter blinked, and then gave hearty laugh.

" Why the hell do you have a boner? " he asked, still chuckling. Emil paused, and then glanced up at Richter. _Now's my chance. _he thought as he held Richter close again.

" ...Because I love you. " He replied quietly, but still loud enough for Richter to hear. " ..I love you. "


End file.
